The Suspect
The Suspect is CAW loosely based off the character called Suspect from the video game Def Jam: Fight for NY. Currently being featured in OCL, CEW and has yet to debut in CCF OCL Career Debut Match The Suspect faced Javori in his debut match managing to get the Pinfall after a Lights Out Losing Streak The Suspect next went against Alex Corona in a Cage Match but was easily defeated which actually seemed like a squash match. Although during the Match, Suspect did manage to draw first blood after a Throwback. He next faced The Platinum Champion Christopher Ravenheart again this managed to lead him to another loss by Submiting to the DarkVise. After this he went on to face newcomer Jaws in this even match, Jaws pulled off the victory via a Backbreaker. "The True Icon"Oshujax faced The Suspect next, Oshujax on this match used his combination of the Death Magnetic II and Standing Shooting Star Press to lead him to the victory. At the True Skill PPV Suspect faced off against "The True Saviour" Danny Jackpot in a closely fought match it was Danny who pulled up the win with the Cash Out. After this match OCL shut its doors down. OCL Second Run In his second run in OCL, The Suspect was granted an immediate OCL Intercontinental Championship match future title match due to the inability of his match to happen with Aaron Rogers Once again he would attain his first loss against Oshujax. His Next match would be against Danny Jackpot for the OCL Intercontinental Championship which would be another closely fought match between these two when Danny suddenly springed back after taking a TakeDown and hit the High Roller. After this Suspect turned his sight towards gaining entry to Eternal Elimination and did so via a pinfall victory over Javori. At No Entry, Suspect came out with a new costume paying homage to Michael Jackson in a suit and tie reminiscent of the Smooth Criminal Music Video. He entered and lost the first 2 cage matches but managed to gain a spot to the semi-finals by eliminating Javori in the 3rd Cage Match. In the 5th match and last semi final he was the 2nd Elimination from Eternal Elimination match losing out to Alex Corona. Next he would win a singles match successfully against Bryan Deas using the Dark Combo. In his final match Suspect faced off against his longtime rival Oshujax in an Ironman Match where Oshujax would win by securing two pinfalls out of three. Suspect is the Color Commentator of OCL. Suspect's return to the ring was on 1st September in a match against Hunter Stone in which he obtained a loss on OCL's new show Voltage All Original Wrestling Danny Jackpot Era during the Danny Jackpot Era]] On 18th June 2009, Suspect also signed with AOW from an invitation from the then owner Danny Jackpot. His first matchup was against Jayden Angel, Jason Hawkinz and Prince of Pain, Number 1 Contenders Match for the AOW World Title. He was the first eliminated by Jayden Angel using a Bridging Northern Lights Suplex. Suspect gained a title match later when he teamed with Cowlex to defeat the team of Pornoman and VooDoo Zombie. Swagger Era After this event ownership changed over to Swagger and this championship opportunity never took place. Suspect took in a loss against VooDoo Zombie after a Sidewalk Slam but immediately after the match attacked VooDoo with steel steps. On the next episode of AOW Suspect got rid of the mask and turned his sights towards the World Title and lost in an effort to claim contendership against Oshujax. CAW Entertainment Wrestling Suspect made his debut match in CEW against his long time rival Oshujax in which once again he would take the loss. He would also lose out in a first round match of the Fatal Agression Tournament against RJ Celebrity CAW Federation The Contract for Suspect to appear in CCF was signed on 16th August 2009 Independent Career On 10th June 2009, Suspect faced off against Voodoo Zombie in the match labelled "The Semi-Jobber vs The Upset of the Year". Suspect successfully defeated Voodoo with the Dark Combo but during the match also showed his new finisher "Takedown". On 15th June 2009, Voodoo Zombie challenged Suspect and once against was defeated with the Takedown. Fallen star was another victim on 29th August falling prey to Suspects New Finisher Million $ Lariat Recently, Suspect has shown himself without his regular mask and body suit in his third match against Voodoo, this was a non-canon matchup and thus did not affect his Undefeated Record when he lost.Suspect also teamed with his former opponent Oshujax to defeat Prince of Pain and Jayden Angel. Suspect had opted to be in CAWllision Rumble Match at CAWllision 3 representing OCL. He entered in at number 22 but was quickly eliminated by Shadow Joker and Nic OCL I Record OCL II Record AOW Record CEW Record Independent Record In Wrestling Current Finishers and Signature Moves *'Million $ Lariat' (Running Lariat) *'Takedown' (Running Shoulder tackle rebounding from the ropes) *''Suspect Shuffle'' (Punching combo with theatrics) *''Here Comes The Money'' (Diving side elbow drop) *Cobra Clutch/Sleeper Hold/Abdominal Stretch *Spear *Mudhole Stomp *Leg drop, with theatrics *Samoan Drop Previous Finishers and Signature Moves *'Choke Out' (Mandible Claw) (OCL I Career) *'Dark Combo' (Running knee lift to the side of the head followed into a neckbreaker slam) (Early OCL II Career) *''Lights Out'' (Left-handed knockout punch with brass knuckles) Entrance thumb|300px|right Regular Music *'"Here Comes the Money"' - Naughty by Nature (current) *"Bringin' Da Hood T U" composed by Jim Johnston Special Music *"Smooth Criminal" - Michael Jackson (No Entry Costume) Inspiration The Suspect is a tribute to the Brawlers although he has grapples he prefers to go for Submissions or rather just punch and kick his way to victory. The Suspect is also a tribute to Shane McMahon since he currently uses the Leap of Faith and Shane O'Mac Shuffle. Category:CAW Category:OCL Category:AOW